yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trout
| romaji_name = Tairyōbata Teppei | ja_trans_name = Teppei Tairyobata | fr_name = Truite | de_name = Trout | it_name = Trota | ko_name = 오광수 | gender = Male | school = | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = Top 16 | anime_deck = Legendary Fisherman | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Trout, known as Teppei Tairyobata ( Tairyōbata Teppei) in the Japanese version, is a participant in the Arc League Championship of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Personality Trout is rather arrogant, greedy, and lazy, having plotted to become allies with Reed, only for him to do all the hard work during the Battle Royale so Trout could take away all his Pendulum Monsters after the latter was exhausted. He also rejected Gong's challenge unless he bet 5 Pendulum Monsters, knowing that he would be unable to do that. He likes taking credit and only acts when there's a worthy enough reward from him, as he didn't want to help Yuya when he was in his Awakened State and tried to persuade Yuya into giving him Pendulum Monsters without Dueling. He can also be a coward at times, as he was reluctant to face the Obelisk Force and only accepted due to Pepper's insistence. Despite seeing Reed as just a pawn at first, their friendship did become genuine, shown when Reed was brutally defeated and sealed into a card. Biography Arc League Championship He is a Fishing Duelist, and his favorite catchphrase is "Let’s catch a big haul of fish!". He has qualified to the Final 16 of the ALCS, and takes part in the Battle Royal challenge. Trout went to the Jungle Area and hooked a Pendulum Monster to his fishing line, waiting for an unsuspecting Duelist to pick it up. Reed picked up the card and Trout reeled it in, suggesting an alliance with him. He laid two more traps, catching Halil and Olga, and Reed Dueled them by himself. Trout plotted to have Reed defeat the competition and then defeat him himself to assure his own place in the Top 8. As he was watching the Duel, Gong approached him and challenged him. However, Trout refused Gong's bet off a single Pendulum Card and told him to come back when he could bet five, much to Gong's fury. After Reed defeated Olga and Halil, Trout brashly took their Pendulum Cards, much to the duo's disdain. Trout was then roped into restraining a berserk Yuya Sakaki by Aura and helped hold him down, but was injured for his trouble. Losing his temper, he claimed that he wasn't Reed's friend, and Reed Pepper agreed, stating that he'd teamed up with Trout to improve his skills. Yuya soon calmed down, and Trout provided fish for their evening meal. He tried to swindle Yuya's Pendulum Cards out of him, but no one listened to him. Reed cooked breakfast for them the next day, and Trout sincerely called him the best partner for both his cooking and Dueling skills. Yuya explained to Trout and Reed about the Duelists who had invaded from another Dimension, and they split up to look for everyone else. Trout and Reed found Aura, who had run off beforehand, in the Iceberg Area and decided to get her to safety, much to Trout's discomfort. However, they ended up running into the Obelisk Force, who were Dueling fellow competitors Shay Obsidian and Moon Shadow, as well as a girl resembling Zuzu. Reed intervened, dragging Trout with them, causing them to suffer the intrusion penalty of 2000 LP. Despite this, Trout combined his "The Legendary Fisherman III" with Reed's "Royal Cookpals" to deal 2000 damage to each of their opponents. Their combo had inadvertently set up the Obelisk Force's own combo, which allowed them to revive their monsters with boosted ATK, inflict half of that ATK as damage, and then double that damage. Reed was defeated first and sealed into a card, much to Trout's sincere shock, and Trout was defeated next. In his final moments before being sealed himself, he dazedly wondered why Reed was a card, since they were supposed to be the strongest combination. Friendship Cup Duel Academy After Z-ARC's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Trout was freed from his card, but had lost his memories of Zuzu and the events involving people from other dimensions. He was present during the Battle Royal with Reed and Aura. He is later seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack Atlas with Reed and applauded when Yuya won. He then watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. He was happy when Yuya won the Duel and witnessed Zuzu's revival. Deck Trout uses a Legendary Fisherman Deck, focused around Summoning his ace monster, "The Legendary Fisherman III". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters